Lounashetki
by Tuliharja
Summary: Neuron 'vieton' murjaisu käynnistää ketjureaktion, joka lopulta johtaa siihen että Yakolta katkeaa pinna. Neuro saa lopultakin kuulla mitä mieltä Yako on hänen käytöksestään. Ja kaikki vain sen takia, ettei Neuro antanut Yakolle ruokarauhaa...Oneshot.


Nimi:_ Lounashetki_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Hahmot kuuluvat Yūsei Matsuille, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuron luojalle. Omistan vain idean tähän tarinaan._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Katsottuani Majin Tantei Nougami Neuron (Demoni salapoliisi Nougami Neuro), päätin kirjoittaa kyseisestä animesta lyhyen ficin. Ficin pohjana on täysin anime-sarja sitten. (Mangaa en ole lukenut, vaikka tiedän miten se päättyy.) Italic-osat väilissä ovat Yakon ajutuksia. Toivottavasti nautitte tästä!

* * *

_

**~Lounashetki~**

_Hän kutsuu minua aina "senseikseen", mestarikseen, vaikka todellisuudessa hän aina ratkaisee kaikki rikokset. Hän, joka kantaa nimeä Neuro Nougami. Demoni, helvetistä._

Yako Katsuragi söi ahnaasti lounastaan, tajuamatta juuri mitään ympärillään tapahtuvista asioista. Juuri silloin, pitkät, sulokkaat sormenpäät kiertyivät hänen kallonsa ympärille, taivuttaen hänen niskaansa kivuliaasti alaspäin. Yakon ruskeat silmät kohtasivat smaragdin vihreät silmät, joissa loiskuivat helvetilliset lieskat.

"Ne-Neuro!" Yako älähti, kun Neuro lopulta päästi hänen päästään irti, mikä aiheutti sen että hän löi naamansa suoraan ruokalautaseensa.

"Hoo, porsastelemassa kuten yleensäkin? Joku päivä vielä syöt itsesi hengiltä", Neuro sanoi kuivasti, sarkastiseen tapaansa kun Yako nosti katseensa ylös demoniin.

_Hän on demoni, joka elää "arvoituksilla". Tämän vuoksi perustimmekin etsivätoimiston. Hän ei silti näe minua tasavertaisena edessään vaikka kutsuukin minua senseiksi. Hänelle, minä olen vain kehittymätön olio. Suojaverho, jotta muut ihmiset eivät tajuaisi häntä demoniksi._

Harmistuksen pystyi lukemaan liiankin hyvin Yakon kasvoilta, hänen noustessaan ylös tuolilta ja kiiruhtaessa vessaan putsaamaan kasvojaan. Neuron silmät välähtivät hänen katsoessaan miten ovi sulkeutui.

Nyt hieman kiinnostuneena, demoni kääntyi Yakon ruokalautasen suuntaan, kuitenkaan katsomatta sitä. Päästäen nyt sadistisen hymyn Neuron silmät välähtivät toistuvasti hänen mumistessaan hivenen iloisesti: "Ah. Haistan arvoituksen."

_Hän on sadistinen ja hyvin itsekeskeinen olento. Olen hänen mukanaan vain siksi, että hän selvittäisi isäni mysteerin, vaikka olen jo alkanut epäillä selvittääkö hän sitä koskaan. Näyttäisi nimittäin siltä, ettei Neuro löydä isäni mysteeriä tarpeeksi "mehukkaana" syötäväksi._

Yako puristi kiukustuneena altaan reunaa, tuijottaen harmistuneena miten vesi valui viemäriin. Hänen mittansa alkoi pikkuhiljaa täyttyä ihmisistä, puhumattakaan yhdestä demonista, jotka aina jaksoivat huomauttaa hänen "syömisestään". Kyllähän Yako sen myönsi että hän söi paljon. Aivan hirvittävän paljon, mitä muut ihmiset eivät pystyneet ymmärtämään. Mutta ei se silti tarkoittanut sitä että Neuron, tai kenkään piti aina huomauttaa siitä joka päivä!

Kiukustuneena Yako puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, lyöden sen vessan lasiin. Shokki ja kauhistus välähtivät hänen mielessään, kun kipu iskeytyi suoraan hänen nyrkkiinsä, mistä valui nyt hieman verta.

_Sen vuoksi olenkin kyllästynyt jo siihen miten hän kohtelee minua; hän aina ilmestyy paikalle, kiusaten ja vääntäen minua mitä ihmeellisimpiin asentoihin! Hyvä etten ole jo saanut sydänkohtausta hänen kanssaan._

"Auts!" Yako valitti, siirtäen kätensä silmiensä eteen, tutkien sitä. "Auh, auh…Se sattui…"

Kyyneleet välähtivät hänen silmissään kun hän tarkasteli rikki menneitä rystysiään, mitkä olivat vain hieman naarmuuntuneet – onneksi. Olisihan voinut sattui huonomminkin.

Huokaisten, Yako avaisi kraanan, valuttaen vettä altaaseen, miettien surkeasti että päivä oli vasta aluillaan. Neuro ehtisi kiusata häntä vielä miljoona kertaa, ennen kuin hän voisi käpertyä pehmeään petiinsä…

"AUTS!" Yako kiljaisi tuskasta kun vesi muuttui yllättäen jäätävän kylmäksi. Hämmentyneenä, Yako nosti katseensa ylös, vain kohdatakseen kiusaavat, smaragdin väriset silmät. "Neuro!"

"Ah! Joko helpottaa?" Neuro kysyi, työntäen Yakon kättä veden alle, hymyillen teennäistä, ystävällistä hymyään. Tämä oli liikaa Yakolle, joka riuhtaisi kätensä pois demonin kädestä, nyt huutaen Neurolle täyttä kurkkua: "Tämä on sinun syytäsi!"

Yako pystyi näkemään miten Neuron teennäinen hymy muuttui hetkessä…hämmentyneeksi? Eihän Neuro ollut koskaan hämmentynyt! Mutta piittaamatta tästä, Yako jatkoi: "Olen kyllästynyt siihen miten kohtelet minua! Et anna nykyään hetkenkään rauhaa! Et edes silloin kun syön! Syön! En minäkään häiritse sinun syömistäsi, kun syöt! Ettäs kehtaatkin!"

Täristen suuttumuksesta, Yako haukkoi nyt henkeä, tajuten hitaasti mitä oli juuri nyt tehnyt. Hän, ihminen, oli haukkunut demonin aivan pystyyn.

_…mutta on hän silti jotain oppinut seurassani…_

Neuro päästi yllättäen sadistisen hymynsä, mikä sai Yakon aivan paniikkiin. Yrittäen karata, hän kosketti vessan ovea, juostakseen ulos, kun hän yhtäkkiä tunsi sormien kietoutuvan hänen kallonsa ympärille ja vetävän hänet takaisin. Kauhuissaan Yako tuijotti Neuron silmiä, missä paloivat helvetilliset lieskat.

"Tämä mysteeri on jo kielenpäälläni," hän mumisi, hymyillen demonista hymyään, päästäen irti Yakosta joka tippui takamukselleen, lattialle.

Hymyillen, Neuro kumartui hänen luokseen mumisten: "Yllätit minut Yako. En tiennytkään että sinulla on sisua. Heh, mutta _älä tee sitä toiste_."

Viimeiset sanat sanoessaan Neuron ääni muuttui jäiseksi, hänen noustessaan ylös, katsoen alas Yakoa, joka tuijotti häntä hämmentyneenä. Päästäen pienen naurahduksen, Neuro käveli Yakon ohitse, ulos vessasta. Pöllämystyneenä, Yako käänsi katseensa Neuron taakse, miettien mitä äsken oli juuri tapahtunut.

_…sillä, vaikka hän onkin sadistinen ja kiusaava, hän on silti aina kohtalaisen mukava halutessaan._

Myöhemmin Yako, jonka käsi oli nyt sideharsossa, söi onnellisena loppua lounastaan Neuron istuessa flegmaattisesti sohvalla. Lopetettuaan syömisensä, Yako käänsi katseensa Neuroon, jolla oli mitä tyhjin ilme kasvoillaan, tehden hänestä hyvinkin koomisen näköisen.

"Ne-Neuro…" Yako aloitti hiljaa, mihin demoni ei reagoinut. "Siitä aikaisemmasta…Kiitos."

"Hoo?" Neuro sanoi, nousten nyt parempaan asentoon, tuijottaen Yakoa ahnaasti. Yako tunsi miten hänen sisintään kylmäsi, Neuron tuijottaessa häntä.

"Haistan arvoituksen," Neuro vain tokaisi, kun toimiston ovikello soi yhtäkkiä. Yako nousi nopeasti, kävellen ovelle, avatakseen oven uudelle asiakkaalle. Hymyn tapainen käväisi hänen huulillaan, ennen kuin hän avasi oven.

* * *

**Kommentteja, kiitos. (Tai saatte kokea Neuron Demoni Maailman 777. Työkalun voiman.)**


End file.
